Sorcerers/Sorceresses
Kintarian Sorcerers and Sorceresses use sheer will-power to work the element, animals, objects, etc. These abilities are innate and if individuals are not trained to control their power the power may take matters into "its" own hands and manifest on "its" own. Specific Abilities *Fire Conjuring *Shielding *Telekinesis *Limited Telepathy *Extrasensory Perception *Creation and manipulation of pure magic tendrils *Summoning of spirits, ghosts, and some types of demon without paraphenalia *Creation and use of glamours *Individually unique abilities Potential Unique Abilities *Speaking to animals *Full Telepathy *Precognition *Postcognition *Speaking to plants *Tracking *Psychometry *Control over Metal *Control over Water *Control of the Weather *Creation of Crossing Points Note: Twins often share the same unique ability or have abilities that correspond to each other. Laws *Any Sorcerer found to break any of the laws set down by our forefathers is hereby disowned. They shall be stripped of all of their power and cast out from the families. *Aid is forbidden to those who have been disowned. Any Sorcerer found to be aiding those who have been disowned is sentenced to death. *Copulation with any Vampiric Creature is forbidden. Sentence: Disownment Family Lines There are several families of Sorcerers and Sorceresses that trace their ancestry back further than the time of the Bible. These families consider themselves to be pureblood even though they have intermarried with humans and Shapeshifters. The Sorano Line The surviving members live in Crossings, New York, Kintaria. They are allergic to Grim and Gothic Vampire blood. Each member of the Sorano Line is partnered with a Nekomata. Surviving Members *Nicole Sorano *Himeko Sorano *Yuka Sorano *Kiyoko Sorano *Andrea Sorano *Cameron Baines-Sorano *Kalli Sorano *Briar Llwelyn-Sorano *Misha Sorano *Nanami Sorano *Rei Sorano The Midnight Line Formerly known as the Mayonaka Line, the surviving members live in New York City, New York, USA. They, and their ancestors, are part Grim Vampire and as such are very sensitive to sunlight. The Star Line The surviving members live in the Los Angeles area of Kintaria's California. They have been Puma Shapeshifters for five generations. The Martin Line The surviving members are scattered in both Kintaria's and Real World United Kingdom. They have been Pentenshi Shapeshifters for seven generations but do not count themselves as part of the Pentenshi community. The Yuzumi Line The surviving members reside in Kintaria's Japan. They have been Pentenshi Shapeshifters for seven generations but do not count themselves as part of the Pentenshi community. Some members of the Yuzumi Line are born with violet eyes. The Kearn Line The surviving members reside in Real World Ontario, Canada. Their power has always been visible as dark red smoke. The Robespierre Line The surviving members reside in Kintaria's France. When manifested, their power always carries a green tint. The Drake Line The surviving members reside in Kintaria's Brazil and are Onca Shapeshifters but do not count themselves as part of that community. Note also the Drake line ARE distantly related to the Draco line, that resides underneath the Mato-Grasso region in Real World. The Dorian Line The surviving members reside in Kintaria's India. They are Cobra Shapeshifters and are born with a birthmark in the shape of an ankh on their right hand. The Vespucci Line The surviving members are scattered in both Real World and Kintarian Italy. Most members are clairvoyant. The Wyietlan Line The surviving members reside in Kintaria's Australia and work primarily with plants. Sorcery & Vampires Vampiric blood is poisonous to all members of the Sorcery Lines. That being said, one can infer that Sorcerers cannot be changed into vampires and that inference would be correct. If an attempt is made to change a Sorcerer, the individual would die as the vampiric blood is circulated through the blood-stream. The only Sorceress to survive a vampiric infection was the originator of the Midnight Line. This was achieved at the cost of her sister's life. Note a small, but the important explanatory point - although technically its believed a sorcerer cannot survive a vampiric blood-transfusion, a sorcerer CAN be turned (i.e become a vampire), after even partial mortosis - after all, the fact is a vampire/revenant ACTUALLY is an animated corpse. Bonds When a Sorcerer or Sorceress lays eyes upon their Bond, they will begin to age with their Bond. This means that if the Bond is younger, the Sorcerer will stop aging until the Bond reaches the same age. If the Bond is in an arrested state of development (ex: vampire), the sorcerer will stop aging until such time as their Bond either begin to age again or is destroyed. If a Bond is forged and the Bonded mortal (assuming he or she is not another Sorcerer) is changed into an immortal, the Sorcerer will stop aging with their Bond. This phenomenon is only found in the Sorcery Lines and the exact cause is unknown. Otherside Companion Each Sorcerer or Sorceress possesses an Otherside Companion that takes the form of a dog. These Companions will vary in breed according to personal preference. They can sometimes take on a form that is akin to a wolf but there will be some tell-tale signs that it's actually a dog. See also Witches & Warlocks, Wizards, Onca (Jaguar) Shapeshifters, Pentenshi (Raven & Fox) Shapeshifters, Snake Shapeshifters, Bonds, Twins --Felidae Silvestris 20:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) --Felidae Silvestris 23:33, 02 September 2016 (UTC) Category:Kintaria